Troublemakers
by NyanpireKuro
Summary: With his fa- Iemitsu off somewhere, leaving his mother, him, and his younger siblings, with debt and with Nana in the hospital as well, it is up to Tsuna to take charge and care for his siblings. Luckily, his childhood friend is able to help him out from time to time as well... But then, unexpectedly, his mother... COLLABORATION STORY: NyanpireKuro and NagiRokudo!
1. Just the Beginning

**Disclaimers: We do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! We only own our OC's here and the story.**

**Warnings: SELF-INSERT! (Please, do not click the back button before reading this story and telling us what you think just because you see those two words up there ^ ...Just saying because there are people out there in this vast world that do that...)**

**And... Character death...**

* * *

**Namimori Elementary, Indoors; After School: Someone's P.O.V**

School was finally out _(Thank Kami-sama_) and everyone was packing up quickly, eager to finally go home. Me being one of them, since school is_ sooo_ boring. I mean who could sit there in one place for_ hours_ and not be able to get up and stretch or talk to anyone? Not to mention that the teacher(s) talk about the _same _thing over and _over_ again and continues to go on and _on_ about something when no one is even listening…which is why I love P.E. the most, since we just have to get into action and don't have to listen to someone talk about something I'm not even interested in!

My younger twin sister –who had already finished packing up, walked up to me with a worried expression.

She had always been such a worry-wart…

"What's wrong Aki-chan?" I asked as she stopped besides me.

"…Ne, Onee-sama…do you think Onii-sama will be okay today? I mean…he looked awfully tired today…" She whispered as I smiled; hearing every word she had spoken.

"Nii-chan will be fine; don't worry so much! And if he's sick, we'll be there to take care of him, ne?" I replied.

"…" Aki-chan paused for a bit and seemed to be thinking about something before talking "…You're right Onee-sama. Shall we go now?"

I smiled before taking Aki-chan's small hand into my own as usual. The two of us then left our classroom, and soon the building itself.

* * *

**Outside (Still on Namimori Elementary grounds though)**

As we neared the exit to this 'prison' for kids, my ears perked up when I heard something _really _unpleasant. I stopped in my tracks and so did my sister.

"…? Onee-sama? Is something wrong?" She asked as I continued to listen to the 3 boys on my left bad talk Nii-chan, all while deciding if I should either…

Ignore the group?

"Oh and I heard from my older brother that he was such a wimp that if he ever even glance at my brother, he would run away like a dog with its tail between its leg!"

…Or beat them to a bloody pulp?

"Ahahaha! That one's good! Oh and I heard from my sister that-"

…And I choose…the second choice.

"…Onee-sama…?" I heard my sister call out as I handed her my bag.

"Hold on to this for me for a bit please…" I said while smiling sweetly at her…

…Before facing the group of annoying _insects _with a glare.

"…O...kay? But what are you going to d- Onee-sama?!" I heard Aki-chan called out to me in shock as my fist slightly throbbed in pain.

I had punched one of the boys in the group and he fell to the ground with a thud. His two friends froze before they soon regain their composure and began laughing.

"Ahahaha! Why if it isn't Dame-Tsu- Ack!" Before the boy had even finished _that_ word, I had already punched him in the face.

"Why you brat! What do you think you're doing?!" the last boy standing yelled angrily as I smirked.

"Brat? Heh…speak for yourself, _brat_!" I retorted as the boy fumed even more.

"Why you! I don't care if you're a girl, I'll beat you up!" The boy said before throwing a clumsy punch at me, which I easily dodged.

"Heh…that is, if _I_ don't beat you up _first_! And by the way, never talk about my brother like that ever again!" I yelled angrily before the boy and I engaged into a fist fight.

* * *

**Somewhere Around the Area**

"…Wao. The eldest mini-herbivore is pretty strong for her age…" A figure mumbled before retracting his tonfas. "There's no need for me to be here then…"

He turned his back towards the scene in front of him and smirked as he walked away, a small yellow canary following closely behind him.

'_But...where is the Usagi-herbivore?'_

* * *

**Namimori Middle; Late Afternoon: Tsuna's P.O.V**

"Achoo! Mmn…hm? Where am I?" I mumbled out after sneezing as I stirred awake to look at my surrounding.

"I'm at school…? What time is i- AAAAHHH! Oh no! I need to get going! How did this happen?!" I screamed in panic as I hurried to get my things.

Once I collected everything, I quickly ran out of my empty classroom as fast as I could and out the school building. Once I was out, I continued to run; to my destination, Namimori Elementary.

'_Oooh…this is so not good…I'm super late…!' _I mentally panic even more.

Well…hi my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and… I'm a failure as a brother. I can't believe I lost track of time! I was supposed to pick up my younger sisters from school today since my childhood friend was busy doing his usual patrol around the neighborhood and since I was fr- GAH! Who cares about me right now! I need to pick up my sisters!

But…since we still have a bit more time here…I'll start over…

Hi, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. You can call me Tsuna if you want. Apparently…after our da- _Iemitsu_ had left us (with debts) and caused our mother to go into depression and get sent to the hospital because of her now poor health, it has been my responsibility to take care of my younger sisters (who happen to be a pair of twins~). My childhood friend, known throughout the neighborhood as the "Demon Prefect" (Yes; he's the one and only Hibari Kyoya), had been helping me out since our mom got admitted into the hospital, and surprisingly, he's been a great help…especially when it came to debt collectors...and I'm grateful for it.

But I can't depend on him forever.

So, I have decided to take on part-time jobs in order to help support the family. I _could _just work in the family cafe but I don't think it would be right to just reopen it and… not know what to do; what if I ruin the cafe's reputation? Mom had always managed the cafe herself, my younger sisters and I helping out from time to time, but that's not enough to know how to manage a whole entire cafe… Hah; managing between school work and work is pretty hard, not to mention tiring too...

Ah! I see the school nearing…well; I'll continue this 'conversation' another time, I guess…

* * *

**Namimori Elementary: 3****rd**** P.O.V**

"Nina! Aki- HIIIEEE! What are you doing Nina?! HIIEE! Stop punching the poor boy already! He's down! He's down!" Tsuna screeched while gripping his hair in panic.

"Eh? Nii-chan? When did yo- Wah!" The elder twin was cut off when her brother hurried over to their side and dragged them away from the 'massacre' before anyone could see them.

* * *

**Sawada Household; Also the Family Cafe (1)**

"Ite!" Nina muttered in pain when her elder brother placed a cotton ball dipped in alcohol on her fresh scab.

"Oh! Sorry...What did I say about fighting with others again?" Tsuna asked as he continued to treat his sister's wounds.

"Well, those brats started it first…" Nina muttered as her elder brother lightly knocked her head.

"You're a brat too." Tsuna said before he continued to treat his sister's wound.

"Onee-sama...are you okay…?" The younger twin of the family, Akira, muttered out worriedly as her sister turn to look at her with a grin.

"I'm fine! And besides, I'm really strong too!" Nina answered as Akira eyes lit up in admiration.

"Onee-sama...is so cool…!" Akira muttered out as Tsuna sweat dropped at the twins' antics.

"So...why were you in a fight in the first place?" Tsuna asked as he place a Band-Aid on Nina's last wound.

"But Nii-chan, they started it first!" Nina protested, "So I have a very, if not extremely, good reason this time!"

"And what is that reason?" Tsuna asked doubtfully.

"They insulted you and that is unacceptable, especially within my hearing range!" Nina huffed, "You can also ask Aki-chan, she was there after all."

"W-What?" _'So...she did it for me…? I feel...so touched to have these two as my sisters…' _Tsuna muttered as he mentally cried in happiness.

"Thank you, you two, but! Try not to get hurt so much alright? If you guys are hurt, it would hurt me too!" Tsuna scolded before smiling, his younger sisters doing the same in response.

"Well… I'll prepare dinner today, Hime-chan," The eldest sibling said to the youngest as he got up from his kneeling position. "So why don't you and Nina-chan go work on your homework and get it out of the way for the meantime?"

"Uhn! /Okay…" The twins responded simultaneously before headed off to their shared room together.

Tsuna smiled before turning around and walking towards the kitchen.

"Hm… what should I make today…? Oh! How about curry? Well… we already have the ingredients for it so why the heck not?"

* * *

**Time skip~**

"Itadakimasu~" The three siblings said simultaneously before they began eating.

"Mmn~ Nii-chan's curry is the best~" The eldest twin chimed as her sister nodded in agreement.

"Very yummy…"

"Haha; thanks!" Tsuna replied as he and his siblings happily continued to eat their delicious dinner.

"Oh, right!" Tsuna suddenly said in realization.

"What is it?" The twins asked in response to their brother's action.

"Since today is Friday, tomorrow is Saturday so you girls don't go to school; as for me, I asked for a day-off tomorrow too so why don't we all visit Mama together?" The eldest sibling asked as his younger siblings lit up in happiness.

"Uhn!" The girls happily agreed as Tsuna smiled.

Once the three siblings finished their meal, they gave a traditional "Gochisousama" before they cleaned up the dinner table and washed the dishes. The three then went to the bathroom together to brush their teeth and get ready for bed. Tsuna then followed the twins into their room to tuck them in for the night.

"Good night, Nina-chan, Hime-chan." Tsuna whispered out with a smile before turning of the lights and closing the door.

"Good night to you too, Nii-chan/Onii-sama..." The twin whispered back with much affection and smile.

The twins then slowly drifted off in slumber as they had heard their bedroom door close and their brother's footsteps going away

* * *

**The Next Morning, 6:30 A.M.: 3****rd**** P.O.V**

"…nee-sama…" A girl wearing an apron said as she gently shook another girl who was identical to her, in an attempt to wake her up.

"Mmn…?" The girl on the bed, Nina, mumbled as she began to stir awake.

"…Onee-sama…wake up…" The girl in the apron, Akira, said once more as her older twin sister began to open her eyes.

"…Aki-chan? What…?"

"We're going to visit Okaa-sama today, remember…? Oh and I'm preparing breakfast right now since Onii-sama isn't much of an early-bird as usual…will you help me set up the plates when I'm done and after you're done washing up and getting ready…?" Akira asked her sister as she sat up from their shared bed and stretched, before facing her younger sister and giving her a smile.

"Sure!"

* * *

**Time Skip, 6:45 A.M.**

After she had finished washing up, Nina had changed into a simple white sundress; matching with what her sister was wearing underneath the apron, before going down stairs to help set the plates. Soon after the two had finished, their elder brother also came downstairs as well, ready for the day; he wore a white long-sleeved dress shirt, an orange tie, and dark pants.

"Ohayougozaimasu~ Nina-chan and Hime-chan..." Tsuna said drowsily.

"Ohayougozaimasu Nii-chan/Onii-sama~" The twins answered their brother simultaneously as he gave them one of his warm smiles.

Tsuna immediately sat down on his chair and started to eat their wonderful breakfast along with his sisters, though not without...

"Itadakimasu~" The three siblings said before they actually began eating.

* * *

**Time Skip, After Breakfast, 7:35 A.M.; the Flower Shop**

"Ne… Onii-sama..." Akira started.

"Hai, Hime-chan. Is something wrong?" Tsuna asked his youngest sister.

"...What flower, or flowers, are we going to get for Kaa-san?" Nina asked worriedly.

"Eh? Ah...um…" Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought before brightening up when he got an answer "...Peonies?'

"...? What meaning do they have…?" Akira asked as her brother looked up at the ceiling of the story while scratching his cheek with a finger.

"Ah, um...If I remember correctly… They mean healing, right?" He immediately directed the question to the florist.

"Well, yes and if you all are to visit a sick person, then you can also pick Black- Eyed Eagle which represent encouragement." The florist answered with a gentle smile.

"...Onii-sama/Nii-chan?" The twins called out to their brother.

"Hai?" Tsuna responded, now directing his attention towards his sisters.

"Which one do we get…?" The twins ended simultaneously.

* * *

**Namimori Hospital; 8:15 A.M.**

"Okaa-san/ Okaa-sama!" The twins shouted excitedly as they burst through the door of their mother's room, their brother behind them as he also came in with a bouquet of peonies and black-eyed eagle.

"Kaa-san." Tsuna greeted his mother with a smile.

"Oh my; you're all here!" Their mother, Nana answered with much enthusiasm.

"Okaa-sama!" Akira said before she ran towards their mother to give a hug.

"Aki-chan! Be careful and don't trip yourself" Nina said in a panicked voice, a little too late.

"...!" The younger twin end up tripping anyways… "...Itai…"

"Are you okay? You need to be careful." Tsuna asked worriedly.

"...Hai; gomenasai Onii-sama…" Akira responded before getting back up and walking over to her mother to give her a hug.

"Just… be careful and DON'T suffocate Okaa-san." Nina said.

"Hime-chan, loosen your hold," Tsuna started, "Or you really gonna suffocate her." and ended with a concern tone.

"...! Gomenasai Okaa-sama…!" The younger twin said in realization before she released her grip on her mother.

"It's okay." Nana said with a gentle smile, her daughter smiling at her in return as well.

"Nina, Akira." The twins' mother called out to them.

"Hai…?" The twins answered simultaneously yet again...

Nana trailed off as she reached over to the side of her bed to get two small boxes.

"..." The youngest twin kept silent as she watched her mother's movement.

"I have asked a friend of mine to make these two pair of earrings for you two." Nana explained before giving one of the boxes in her hand to each of her daughter. "As you can see, they are my birthday gifts to you, which is just around the corner."

"...! Thank you very much, Okaa-sama ...They're pretty..." Akira said, looking at her red box curiously as her sister did the same with her own box, which was blue in color.

"Sugoi! And thank you very much too Kaa-san!" Nina commented and thanked as her mother motioned her and her sister to sit next to her on the bed.

"Here; let Mama put them on for you two…" Nana said before taking Nina's earrings and putting them on the said girl first, before moving on to her sister.

"They fit you very nicely." Tsuna commented with a warm smile.

"Really?" The twins asked their brother in unison as he chuckled.

"Arigatou Onii-sama," Akira said before her face lit up with an idea "Ah…! Onee-sama, do you want to trade one of our earrings with each other? One would connect us together while the other…um, the one on our right would represent...and the one on our left would...um…?"

The girl then fell into deep thought as her sister turned to their mother.

"Okaa-san; what are these symbols for?" Nina asked, referring to hers and her sister's earrings, which were shaped as a snowflake (for Nina) and a flame (for her sister).

"Ah; they're supposed to represent your personality." Nana answered as her daughters looked at her even more confused.

"But how do they represent us?" The eldest twin asked as her brother finished placing the flower they had bought in a vase and placed it on the table right next to their mother.

"I think...I know." Tsuna offered as Akira turned her attention to him.

"Eh? How…?"

"Your personalities are greatly different yet very similar." The twins' elder brother said as they began to become even more confused than before, if it was even possible.

"Then…?" Akira began as her mother and brother smiled.

"Aki-chan…" Nana started, catching her youngest daughter's attention "...is shy and quiet, yet as passionate as the flame that envelops and protects."

At her words, Akira began to blush furiously before looking down at her hands while twiddling her fingers.

"...And Nina-chan," Tsuna began, catching his sister's attention "...is outgoing, a complete opposite of Hime-chan, but, you're willing to throw away everything to keep everyone safe, a resolve as pure as the snow."

At her brother's words, Nina had the same reaction as her sister and began doing the same thing too...though her sister however…

"...Onee-sama...is so cool…!" Akira said, her eyes seeming to sparkle as she looks at her elder sister with admiration.

Their mother and brother sweat dropped at their usual antics.

"...Anyways; so it's not hard to know that Aki-chan would get the flame and Nina-chan would get the snowflake." Nana said with a smile, snapping her youngest daughter back to reality.

"So...the earring on our right shall be our personality and the one on our left shall be what connects us together?" Akira asked her sister, who in turn, grinned at her.

"That sounds good!" Nina replied as she took off the earring on her left ear, her sister doing the same.

The two girls then exchanged earrings and helped each other put them on.

_Beep…Beep...Beep..._

The twins giggled to themselves as their brother began walking towards their bedridden mother in confusing as said mother continued to motion him closer.

"Tsunayoshi." Nana called her son by his full name as she slowly lied back down on her bed.

_Beeep...Beeep..._

"...? Yes?" Tsuna responded in confusion; his mom never called him by his full name unless she was really serious about something.

"Promise me that you will always look after your sisters and protect them, no matter what happens."

"Of course! But why would you suddenly…?" Tsuna asked worriedly as something within him kept screaming something was not right.

_Beeeep...Beeeep…_

"Ah right," Nana began, clearly avoiding her son's question "I've heard Kyo-kun has been helping you out; thank him for me when you get the chance alright? Oh and I've also heard you've been taking on part-time jobs to help pay off your dad's debts and support the family in my place, right?"

"...Hai…and…?" Tsuna asked.

He wasn't being rude, it was rather, he was getting more confused and feeling more uneasy by the second.

"I want you to quit them all." Nana simply said, still smiling.

"...EH?!"

At his outburst, the twins stop talking to each other and looked at their brother in surprise and confusion.

"But why?" Tsuna asked after fake-coughing in embarrassment at his own outburst when a nurse came in and shushed him.

"I don't want my son being too far away from home-"

"It's not that far…" Tsuna whispered to himself, only to be heard by his mother anyway.

"Tsu-kun, listen to me." Nana said sternly, her son apologizing soon after, before she continued where she had left of "-or too tired; just look at those bags under your eyes! And how are you going to fulfill my promise if something happens to your sisters at home while you're somewhere else? Not to mention your studies could be interfered with..."

"Oh, right… I guess I shoul- Wait! But what ab-"

"Which is why, I will be handing you the family cafe." Nana interrupted her son, already knowing what he was going to say.

"EH?!"

"Tsu-kun/Nii-chan/Onii-sama; please stop yelling; you will disturb the neighbors and a nurse might come and shush you again!" The twins and their mother whispered-shouted in unison.

"O-Oh sorry…."

"Anyways, knowing you, you probably wouldn't want to reopen the cafe because you think you would ruin its reputation or something like that…which I wonder to myself why you would ever think such a thing."

"Irk…!" _'Now that you think about it...'_

"...But, I know you can do it."

"Eh?"

"Even if there is a huge mountain in front of you, all you need to do is climb over it and move on. If you can't, you can ask for help; there's no harm. Again, I know you can do it. You don't have to do what I do; you should do what _you _would do instead."

_Beeeeep...Beeeeep…_

"Ah… time is near…." Nana whispered to herself as she sighed, almost inaudible to her children.

"Eh?" The siblings asked; unsure if they heard their mother right as they began to feel extremely uneasy.

"I have one more thing to say; just remember... I am your mother and I will always love you guys. I will always be with you, even if you cannot see me…"

"K-Kaa-san/O-Okaa-sama?" The twins whispered out.

Despite being young as they were, they had a good idea what was going on and they hoped… hope that what they think what was going to happen really wasn't going to happen.

"Look out for each other while I'm gone...if only I can be with you for much longer… I'm sorry…" Nana said as tears began trailing down her face.

_Beeeeeeep~ Beeeeeeeeeeeep~_

At this point, Tsuna was already out the door frantically calling for a doctor as tear ran down his face. His sisters also began crying as their mother pulled them into a hug.

"I'm sorry…." Nana whispered out once more.

Doctors and nurses began running into the room and soon it began buzzing with doctors ordering this and that as nurses and other doctors began rushing around the room. A nurse tried to push the siblings out of the room but they resisted, tears running down their face as they called out for their dear mother.

Although it was faint, the siblings could still hear their mother's last words.

"_I'm sorry...and I will...a-always...love….you...my...d-dear...miracles…"_

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~_

"Okaa-san/-sama!" The siblings yelled before rushing towards their motionless mother on the bed, the doctors and nurses moving out of the way for them with solemn expressions.

One of the doctors check his watch and sighed.

"At 8:57 A.M on Saturday, June 4, 20XX, the patient, Sawada Nana, has passed on…"

And who would've thought… that this wasn't the end of their troubles… It has _just_ begun...

* * *

**Kuro: So… Here is the 'Mystery' story I was talking about that would replace "Surprise, Surprise!" for the time being until I figure out how to continue it… As said, this story is a Collaboration story between my dear Onee-sama (**NagiRokudo) **and I~ **

**Say hi to everyone Onee-sama~**

**Nagi: Hi? I have no idea how to start this!**

**Kuro: cX You can say whatever Onee-sama~**

**Nagi: Easy to say but harder to do.**

**Kuro: ^.^ Haha… Is there anything else you want to say Onee-sama?**

**Nagi:... Hopefully by the next few chapters I will have something to say. **

**Kuro: ...Well then; I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and await the next one~!**

**Nagi and Kuro: Please review and tell us what you think!**

**Nagi: Hope everyone can actually figure out where these amazing OCs come from...^w^**

* * *

_**Update: 2/2/15**_

**Kuro: So… Onee-sama edited this chapter a bit and I hope it's good and also, we have decided to make this story a KHR-based 'regular' fan fiction instead of a crossover…**

…**That's all I want to say…other than thank you to ****JIMIRMA ****for your constructive criticism/review (did I say that right?) and thank you to those who have also reviewed and told us what you think about this story ^.^**

**(1) The family cafe and their house is connected; their cafe is on the first floor of the house while the second floor is where they live.**

* * *

_**Update 3/15/15**_

**Kuro: So… Onee-sama and I decided to take out the magic part and make it longer and gosh…**

**Nagi: Are you complaining?**

**Kuro: No; I just wanted to say… gosh… this chapter was a bit depressing at the end and I almost cried myself...**

**Nagi: Good, so are you gonna update soon?**

**Kuro: …? What do you mean?**

**Nagi: Your other stories.**

**Kuro: ...Oh. Right. Well...eventually…? **

**Kuro &amp; Nagi: Well… we hope you like the chapter and anticipate for more :)**


	2. Awakened Interests, Awakened Feelings

**Disclaimers: We do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! We only own our OC's here and the story.**

**! – _For those who have read the past 1st chapter of this story, we suggest you go back to the beginning because it has a vital scene(s) that was added into it; if you were to read it, this chapter would then make sense to you..._**

* * *

**At Nana's Funeral…: 3****rd**** P.O.V**

Three siblings, wearing all black, stared at the tombstone decorated with flowers and gifts in front of them with a blank yet solemn expression. One by one, guests began to leave the site, looking worriedly at the siblings before finally leaving. Few had even offered to take them home, but they refused, wanting to stay with their mother much longer.

Once everyone but one person had left, the youngest sibling's expression slowly began to change into one that was crying as her elder twin sister pulled her into a hug, weeping along with her. Their older brother soon knelt down and hugged them, weeping silently along with them.

The person that was left –a tall black-haired boy; 2 years older than the boy in front of him- walked up to the siblings and kept silent for a bit, as if in thought, before speaking.

"Usa- Tsunayoshi." He called out to the boy.

"Kyo-kun?" The boy called back, lifting up his head and turning it just slightly so that his tear-stained eyes could meet with his childhood friend. "I thought… I thought you left with the others…?"

"You thought wrong." The older male simply replied, his expression remaining emotionless.

"A-Ahahaha…hah… Oh, right… M-Mama… also told to tell you that she said thank you before she…" Tsuna trailed off, feeling as if he was about to cry all over again.

"…Hn…"

"…"

"…"

The two kept silent as the twins gradually stopped crying and calmed down.

"…Nana-san… wouldn't like it if her children were crying so painfully for her." The older boy pointed out as the younger smiled, wiping his own tears.

"Y-Yeah… You're right…" Tsuna said he stood back up from his kneeling position. "Nina-chan, Aki-chan… we'll visit Mama again another time so…"

The twins stood up, wiping their tears, "Uhn…"

The three siblings then began walking out of the site… only for the eldest sibling to be pulled back by his childhood friend as his sisters walked on, not noticing that their brother was somewhat far behind them.

"Kyo-kun? Wha-?!" Tsuna was suddenly pulled into the warm chest of Hibari.

"…Shut up for a bit." The dark-haired teen said as he continued to hug the younger male.

"…" Tsuna simply complied with his wishes and hugged the older male back.

"…? Nii-chan/Onii-sama?" The twins called out as they stopped in their tracks, finally noticing that their brother was not with them.

They turned around, "Nii-chan/Onii-sama; aren't you co-"

They froze as they stared at the scene in front of them…

…And that was when –what others would have considered to be forbidden- a forbidden interest grew within the twins.

* * *

**Time Skip; 7 Years Later… Sawada Household: Akira's P.O.V**

"Mn…" I mumbled to myself as I lifted my head off my arms on the kitchen counter.

I drowsily looked at my surroundings.

'_What was I… Oh right; I was making bento for Onee-sama and Onii-sama… I finished earlier than usual so I took a nap… What time is it?' _I thought to myself before looking at the clock on the microwave across from me.

I widen my eyes in shock, "Oh no…!"

I shot up from my chair, no longer drowsy, as I ran out of the kitchen and into mine and my sister's shared room…

"Onee-sama! Wake up! We're going to be late!" I shouted as I shook my sister awake.

"Mn..? Aki-chan? Wha- Oh my Kami-sama!" Onee-sama shouted in shock when she looked at the time on our alarm.

She practically jumped out of bed before rushing to the bathroom.

…Knowing that my sister was clearly awake, I then rush to my brother's room.

"Onii-sama! Wake up! It's almost time to open up!" I shouted at my brother, referring to the café that he now inherited.

"Mm… What time is i- HIIEE!"

…Now knowing that Onii-sama was also awake, I ran back to my shared room to change…

…Such a hectic morning we have here, huh?

* * *

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Akira quickly passed her sister and her brother their bento before grabbing her own and an additional one in purple cloth. She then rushed out of their house with her sister to their school.

As for Tsuna, he quickly went down stairs, prepared some croissants, baking them in the stove, before moving on to making other treats and brewing coffee and tea. He had almost forgotten about the sign outside on the door if it weren't for a usual customer coming in and asking him if he was closing for the day.

He rush to turn the sign before coming back in, preparing the customer's orders, and then going back to preparing other treats.

Soon, people began coming into the café, almost crowding it, as Tsuna ran here and there to prepare the customers orders and do the role of the cashier at the same time.

"My~ You have grown into a fine young man, Tsunayoshi-kun, you're already 21! Are you sure you don't want to marry? I mean my daughter…" An old woman said heartily as Tsuna blushed.

And as you can see, Tsuna is quite popular, always getting marriage proposals and admirers from his customers…

"A-Ah, thank you b-bu-" Tsuna began, only to get cut off.

"Excuse me! May I please order?" A customer shouted in order to be heard through the buzzing crowd of people.

"Coming!" Tsuna called back before facing the old woman from earlier.

"Here is your change Sumiya-san, and thank you for the offer but I don't think I will be taking a wife anytime soon…" The young-adult said as he handed the woman her change, who laughed heartily in return.

"Hoho~ Alright then; I won't force you… but if you want to meet my daughter for a marriage interview, please feel free to talk to me~" The woman then waved goodbye to Tsuna before walking out the café door, which rang when it hit the bell attached to it to alert of customers.

"Haha…" Tsuna nervously laughed to himself before helping another customer out at the cashier and then rushing to the customer (that unintentionally saved him earlier) from before and took his order.

"Tsunayoshi-san." The customer started after Tsuna had finished writing his last order.

"Yes?"

"I know that your sisters help you out from time to time but if you keep this up, it might be too stressful for you… shouldn't start hiring part-timers soon?" The customer suggested as he thought about it.

"Yeah… you're right… I'll take what you said into consideration, but for now, let me go prepare your order for you Toshiro-san." Tsuna smiled as the customer smiled back.

"There are so many customers yet you still remember our names…" The customer commented as Tsuna laughed.

"Haha; I may be clumsy and an idiot at times but my memory is very good." The male simply replied before rushing back to the cash register area to take care of another customers order and collect Toshiro-san's order as well.

Tsuna really should hire some part-timers… which he will get without even trying.

* * *

**Namimori Middle-High School**

Over the past few years, Namimori's middle and high school have decided to combine their schools together, having one side of the now huge campus for middle school, and the other half for high school. But of course, this change did not affect a certain prefect at all…

"Hime-chan hurry!" Nina called out to her younger sister behind her.

"Hah…trying…" Akira whispered out as their school's gates began coming into view, along with a certain raven-haired prefect.

She grabbed her bag and took the bento box in purple cloth out as the emotionless expression of the prefect got clearer.

"We're almost there! Just a little more…" Nina shouted before pushing herself to go faster, her sister doing the same.

And just right before the bell rang, the twins managed to get themselves through the gates. They stop to catch their breaths as the dark-haired prefect began walking towards them with a scowl.

"Mini-Usa-herbivores…"

"Wait! Even though we are not in our classroom, we went passed the gates before the bell rang!" Nina reasoned between pants for air, a hand stretched out in front of her and stopping the prefect for a moment.

"…"

"…Hibari-san; here's your bento, which includes a special treat made by Onii-sama, and… let's go Onee-sama…!" Akira yelled before suddenly grabbing her sister and running towards the middle school section after handing the purple-clothed bento to the prefect.

"…Whatever…" The prefect grumbled before turning around, catching students who tried to sneak past him after coming through the gates _after _the bells.

"…! Crap!" One of the students, a male high schooler, shouted while paling as Hibari smirked.

"_**Kamikorosu!"**_

* * *

**In a Classroom: Nina's P.O.V**

I dropped down in my seat as my younger sister did the same in her own (which happen to be right next to me). We both sighed in relief -we barely made it…

A horde of students began surrounding the two of us, asking question. I began to tuned them out, not just because I was tired but also since they had been too loud (and I already knew what they were going to say already since they seem to aske the same thing everyday…) I look to my side -it seems Aki-chan is doing the same thing.

"Good morning class." said the homeroom teacher as the horde of students from earlier quickly scurried back to their seats.

Aki-chan and I sighed simultaneously once more before we sat straight up and respectfully listened to the teacher's announcement. My mind soon began to trail off… thinking back to how Nii-chan was doing.

He really is working too hard; if only Aki-chan and I could help him out right now… But he wants us to school, very badly -I still don't really know why. And I still don't get why Nii-chan haven't hired any part-time workers yet… Then again, there isn't really much people looking for a job right now…

_**BRIIING~!**_

'_Ah the bell.' _"Aki-chan; let's go to first period." I said to my sister as we picked up our bags and began exiting the room.

"Hime-chan?" I started as we continued walking to our History (first period) class.

"Hai…?" Akira responded before I continued.

"...Do you know anyone who really needs a part time job?" I hesitantly voiced my thought.

"Hm… not that I could think of… And you're worried about Nii-chan too aren't you?" My sister replied, a knowing smile graced a lip. A cheerful yet sad smile. "And… Onee-sama, I have this strange feeling that Nii-sama will get the help he needs soon... don't you feel it too?"

"I'm worried Hime-chan. Even though I also have that strange yet familiar feeling tugging my heart, I don't know anymore." I said "It's frustrating to know that we can't really do anything to help him, beside watching and silently support him."

"Me too Onee-sama… me too…" _'I feel the same...'_

* * *

**Meanwhile; Sawada's Cafe**

As closing time had approached, the inside of the cafe began to become less cramped with people, easing Tsuna's work. But while outside...

"Haa… Haa… I'm tired…" A blonde teenage male panted as the baby on top of his head stood up and dropped kick him.

_**Thwack!**_

"Ite!" The blonde yelled in pain before holding his head as the baby jumped off. "Why did you do that, Reborn?!"

"After all those years of training, you're tired from walking a _few miles_?" The baby asked in its squeaky voice.

"A few miles my ass! The plane stopped all the way in Tokyo and we had none of the currency here so you made _me _walk 100 miles or so on foot here as you _sat _on my _head_. And we still haven't found a hotel to stay at yet!" The blond retorted as passer-byers stared at him strangely.

It's not everyday you see a teen yelling at a baby…

This time, the baby, Reborn, jump-kicked the boy in the face.

"Don't you talk back to me -you're one zillion years too young for that. And you exaggerating it, you only walked 48 miles. Also, you even said it yourself -we do not have this country's currency (only it's language), so how do you expect us to be in a hotel?"

"W-Well…"

"Anyways, why don't you go ask the guy in there if you could work for some cash." The baby suggested, pointing through the glass window at a certain gravity-defying male. "And I'm sure he'll accept; he looks tired from working by himself so he most likely need workers."

"Wha- why only _me_. What about _yo-_" Before the blond could even finish his protest, the baby pointed a green gun at him.

"_**Just get the hell in and do as I say, Sawada Ieyasu."**_

* * *

**Time Skip; After School : 3rd P.O.V**

_**BRIIING~!**_

The school bell rang and soon students began pouring out from the buildings. Some going to their clubs while others were simply just going home. A certain duo were one of the "others".

Well, they also had an after-school club but the club activities were postponed for the day… (More details of their club will be revealed in the next chapter...)

...So the duo simply walked home, only to be stopped by a certain prefect just as they were about to leave the campus.

"Mini-Usa-Herbivores…" The prefect began.

"Hibari-san…" The twins gasped, unconsciously taking a step back.

They had ran away from the prefect earlier in the morning, or in other words, _ditched _him… And ditching the "Demon King of Namimori" isn't a very pleasing to do to the King himself… So of course, the sisters would be a bit shaken -Hibari-san bites everyone and anyone to death (even them or their _brother_, though a bit 'lighter').

"..." The prefect was a bit irked by the fact that the twins in front of him took a step away from him but he decided to let it go.

The prefect sighed before handing the youngest twin an empty bento box wrapped in purple cloth.

"Mini-Usa-Herbivore #2; tell the Usagi-Herbivore to make another Green-tea Tiramisu along with the usuals for tomorrow." The raven-head ordered before walking away, continuing his patrolling on the large campus.

The twins stared at the prefect's disappearing back, blinking in surprise. Soon, they sighed in relief before continuing on their way home, hand-in-hand as they usually would since young.

* * *

**Sawada Household/Cafe**

_Riing~_

The bell rang above them as the twins walked through the door of the now empty cafe.

"Tadaim-" The twins cut themselves off, noticing that there were two unfamiliar people in the room besides their elder brother.

The two "unfamiliar people" were a boy appearing to be around 17 and a baby. The boy was wearing a black vest over a short-sleeved white shirt, jeans shorts, and red and white sneakers. He had spiky blonde hair and was slumped in the seat in front of Tsuna, his right-side facing the twins at the entrance. As for the baby, he was wearing a black suit and matching fedora with an orange line, a green chameleon sitting on top of it. He was drinking a beverage, sitting on top of the blond boy's head.

"Ah; okaerinasai, Nina-chan, Hime-chan!" Tsuna greeted his sisters as the guests perked up and turned their attention to the twins.

"...?/And they are…?" Reborn began as the blond continued staring at them tiredly.

"Oh right, Reborn-kun and Ieyasu-kun, meet my sisters Sawada Nina and Sawada Akira."

"Hello…" The twins greeting, staring at the baby as if it were a suspicious being and the blond with slight anger.

"...And my sisters, meet our new housemates, Sawada Ieyasu and Reborn-kun; they're cousins by the way. Our last names are pretty common huh?"

At this the twins slightly twitched as it was Reborn's turn to look at them suspiciously. Tsuna continued on, not noticing the exchange between his sisters and/or Reborn.

"Haha; they didn't have a place to stay so I told them to stay with us until they find a place, since we had spare rooms; sorry for not asking you guys first… Oh! And in exchange, for staying here, Ieyasu-kun will be helping me out in the cafe! So please don't worry so much for me anymore…" Tsuna trailed off with a warm smile as his sisters stared at him in slight surprise. "Actually, he was helping me earlier and I must say, he did pretty good!"

'_He knows…!' _The twins thought to themselves,ignoring what their brother had said last as Ieyasu flushed in embarrassment.

"Ah; wel-" The blonde began, only to be cut off by Reborn's fake cough.

"Greetings. As Tsunayoshi-kun had said, I am the _World's Greatest Hitman Reborn_," The baby reintroduced himself, emphasizing his last few words on purpose to see the twins reaction.

They twitched again as their elder brother laughed.

"Isn't Reborn-kun just cute? I don't know what his parents let him watch but he claims to be a hitman and is even dressed as one! How cute~" Tsuna commented while patting the said baby's head as Ieyasu began paling at his comment.

When Reborn simply pulled down his fedora, the blond was shocked.

'_Usually he would be shooting at the person who would make a comment like that...' _The blonde thought to himself as Tsuna looked at him questionably, which he responded to with a "It's nothing".

"Nii-chan/Nii-sama, you just don't know…" The twins commented with a sigh and shake of their heads, out of Tsuna's hearing range but Reborn's.

'_They know something...' _Reborn smirked under his fedora before continuing on, "And the baka here is my student, _Sawada _Ieyasu. From today on, we will be housemates; please take care of us."

"..." The twins remained silent as they continued staring impassively.

"Nina! Aki!" Tsuna whispered shouted to his sisters.

"...Hai." The twins responded after glancing at their brother and sighing yet again.

"Oh right!" Tsuna suddenly exclaimed, surprising the twins.

"Nii-chan/Nii-sama?"

"It seems Ieyasu-kun will be attending Namimori Middle-High as well! May I ask the two of you to show him where it is tomorrow?"The brown-haired male asked his sisters as resisted the urge to sigh again.

"...Fine." They answered in unison.

"Great!" Tsuna exclaimed with a smile.

"...Onee-sama and I have a _big project_…" Akira started, looking at her sister -who got the hidden message "..So we will be heading to our room now…"

"Hm? Oh alright; if you guys need help with anything, feel free to come ask me!" Tsuna said as he watched his sisters walked up the stairs.

"Hai!" The twins responded behind their closed door.

Tsuna smiled before turning his attention back to Ieyasu and Reborn.

"Well then, I should go prepare dinner but before that… let's show you guys your rooms, shall we?" Tsuna asked as Ieyasu got up from his seat and followed Tsuna upstairs.

As they walked passed the twins' room, Reborn stopped in front of their door, thinking he heard something quite vital, before continuing on, passing it off as just his imagination.

* * *

**Twin's Room, Inside**

"...Who would've thought…" Akira started as she sat on her bed, looking at a file with a certain blond on it.

"...that the _bastard's _son would show up so soon." Nina finished, lying down on her own bed. "Knowing the bastard, he would want _his_ son to be the successor at all cost.. but since Nii-chan is alive..."

"...Iemitsu will try to eliminate Nii-sama before Vongola knows and decides to change their successor... We mustn't let Nii-sama know who he is or what is going…" The youngest twin said before lying down on her bed as well.

The twins sighed in unison yet again that day.

"We mustn't…" The eldest repeated. "...Who's the first one?"

"...Smokin' Bomb Hayato -Gokudera Hayato. Age 22. Silver hair, green eyes. Smokes frequently. Weapon(s) are dynamites. Candidate for Storm..." Akira answered, knowing what her sister meant.

"I see…"

"_**We must protect Nii-chan/Nii-sama… from the incoming Mafiosos -from **_**Vongola**_**…"**_

* * *

**Meanwhile… Outside…**

A silver-head male with green eyes stared at the building in front of him. He was wearing a black suit with a red shirt underneath, cigarette in his mouth. He took the cigarette away from his face and blew.

He narrowed his eyes when he saw a figure walk down the stairs through the see-through wall of the cafe.

'_Vongola brat; prep-' _He cut his thoughts off when the person who came down turned out to be someone else but the 'brat' he was expecting.

The person trotted to the door, opened it, and reached to turned the sign on it so that it said 'Close'.

Just as the person was about to walk back in, he noticed the young adult in front of him because of his (the silver-head's) shadow. He looked up at the man, smiled warmingly in greeting, before walking back in and back up the stairs.

As for the silver-head male…

"..." He stood silently; frozen in his spot with slightly widened eyes, letting his cigarette drop to the ground from his hand.

'_W-What's this f-feel-' _He couldn't even finish his own thoughts before his mind went blank as he began blushing furiously.

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Kuro**: So… this is the second chapter; I hope you all liked it ^.^

**Nagi**: You did a pretty good job so far~~~

**Kuro**: No, we did. O^O

**Nagi &amp; Kuro**: Hope to see everyone in the next chapter~


	3. Mother's Day Special

**Disclaimers: We do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! We only own our OC's here and the story.**

* * *

**Gravesite…: Tsuna's P.O.V**

I stood back up after placing a vase of flowers on mother's tombstone.

"Kaa-san, I know I haven't kept my promise about continuing school till the end but… I wanted to be able to focus on supporting Nina and Akira, and their education as well… Sorry; ahahaha…" I chuckled nervously as my sisters stepped up from behind me.

"But instead, Nii-chan has passed his promise to us; we will continue through our education for him, and for you too, Kaa-san!" Nina exclaimed with a grin.

"…So please don't get mad at Onii-sama…" Akira mumbled to herself as I smiled.

"Anyways… we just want to say that we miss you and will always love you, our dear mother… And," I said as I suddenly felt a heavy weight on my chest.

"Happy Mother's Day, Kaa-san/Okaa-sama; we love you…"

And with that, the three of us siblings began walking away from the site, and towards Kyo-kun who was waiting for us at his car.

_**Thank you…**_

At the familiar voice, we froze. I began searching my surroundings for the source of the voice, my younger sisters doing the same. Unfortunately, we found nothing…

But even so, we knew by heart it wasn't really our imagination. Kaa-san heard us… She really isn't that far away after all… The heavy weight that had been on my chest disappeared as I smiled yet again.

"Usagi-herbivores?" Kyo-kun called out questionably.

"Huh? Oh; it's nothing… right girls?" I replied before asking my sisters.

"Yup." They said as they nodded in understanding.

"…Hn." Kyo-kun simply responded before seating himself at the driver's seat as my sisters and I began climbing into the passengers' seats.

'_Happy Mother's Day, Kaa-san. And from the start till the end, you have been the woman who has always been with us since the day we were born… even despite the troubles we have given you as you raised us… We are grateful for everything you have done for us, our dear one and only mother…'_

_**Thank you… And Mama will always love you guys too, my dear miracles...**_

* * *

Kuro &amp; Nagi: Happy Mother's Day everyone!

Kuro: Actually... Chapter 3 is still in the making right now but... We do have this special for you in return!

Kuro &amp; Nagi: And remember, our mother has been the one that have given birth to us, given us life, and the reason why we are here today... And today, we are to honor them and thank them for all they have done for us :)


End file.
